Lucifer Wolfing Angel
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Jaman ke jaman selalu berpindah, beberapa orang kadang tidak menyadari hal dongeng nenek moyang atau cerita-cerita dari orang tua juga bahkan masih terdengar ceritanya hingga saat itu mitos atau beberapa orang percaya akan hal itu, dan aku salah satunya.


Hello, minna! ^^/

Ini fanfict crossovel pertama berchapter yang saya terbitkan(?).. tapi ini bukan milik saya loh. Fanfict ini teman saya yang nulis.. XDD

Author: **Mario Lyserg Diethel (Mario Christian Sumampow)**

(ehem, anda bisa menemukan orang ini facebook. Dan lihatlah bagaimana sifatnya -ditabok Mario)

Disclaimer: Semua chara disini pastinya bukan milik saya dan Mario.

A/N: Ini crossover -yaiyalah!- dan dengan beberapa kegajean dan (mungkin) typo.

OOC! AU!

Yosh! XD

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

-0o0-

**Lucifer Wolfing Angel**

* * *

Jaman ke jaman selalu berpindah, beberapa orang kadang tidak menyadari hal dongeng nenek moyang atau cerita-cerita dari orang tua juga bahkan masih terdengar ceritanya hingga saat itu mitos atau beberapa orang percaya akan hal itu, dan aku salah satu di antara sangat menyukai sejarah,mitos, juga pembahasan tentang dongeng dan cerita mitos yang menakjubkan. Semua itu adalah hal yang menarik bagiku.

Tapi kali ini bukanlah cerita tentang diriku, melainkan ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit di juga bingung hingga saat ini, apa ini benar mitos? Dongeng? atau hanya khayalan ku bahkan tidak yakin akan ending cerita ini. Semua tergantung dengan memang tidaka mahir dalam cerita, sampai aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri celotehan ku yang tidak berguna kalian masih tertarik? Kalau tidak, cerita ini tidak akan aku , tapi sepertinya teman anda yang ada di sebelah sepertinya sangat ingin mengetahui bualan besar ku , mari lanjutkan.

Ah, sampai mana aku tadi ya? Oh ingat. Jadi semua dari ucapanku di atas tadi tidaklah berarti apa-apa dan intinya aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada untuk selanjutanya silahkan ikuti saja cerita ini. Siapkan tempat yang nyaman, silahkan minum dulu jika kau haus atau ada yang ingin ke kamnar kecil. baik selesaikan dulu tugas kalian sebelum membaca ini, karena aku tidak bertanggung jawab dampak dan akibat kalian setelah mebaca semua ini. Jika sudah siap, ayo nikmatilah. Hey akhirnya aku sudah menemukan cara mengakhiri semua ini.

"Pelajaran kita akhiri sampai di sini, sampai jumpa untuk praktek bedah minggu depan," ucap

seorang guru ketika mengakhiri tampak senang dan tidak sedikit juga yang jijik untuk mengikuti praktek bedah-membedah itu.

"Hey Yoh, apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini?" tanya seorang pria yang agak kecil yang kini

tepat berada di depannya Yoh yang masih duduk tenang di ujung kelas dengan headphonenya.

"Kau mau ikut atau ga? Kalau ga mau ya ga usah," balas Yoh dingin.

"Ia aku tahu, tapi.," belum sempat pria itu membalas Yoh sudah memotong omongannya.

"Ayo, lakukan atau tidak, terserah padamu.

Sedangkan dari sisi kelas yang lain, tempatnya berkumpul beberapa wanita yang memang terkenal cantik dan juga sexy. Sudah tentu pastilah Yoh yang mereka bicarakan, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyempatkan curi pandang tehadap , Yoh memang terkenal tampan dan dingin di kalangan teman pria ada yang mebencinya, tapi mereka tidak bisa melampiaskan kebencian itu, seperti ada yang entahlah mereka juga tidak pastinya Yoh Asakura adalah cowok popular di sekolahnya.

Yoh langsung keluar kelas dengan begitu cepat, teman-temannya pun tidak sadar kapan dia sudah berada di pintu kelas. Sedangkan pria yang mengikutinya itu masih berada jauh di belakang.

"Hitsugaya, cepatlah," suara Yoh malah semakin dingin dan beku.

"Ah, hey tunggu," Hitsugaya pun menyusul Yoh tepat di berdua terus berjalan tanpa berbicara satu sama lain, terus melewati dan juga menuruni tangga sekolah hingga kini mereka tiba di parkiran sekolah mereka.

Yoh langsung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tidak tertinggal juga dengan Hitsugaya, motor Aprilia RSA 125 juga tepat mendampingi ferarrinya Yoh.

Satu lagi perkenalan. Toshiro Hitsugaya, pria kecil yang tidak cukup terkenal seperti Yoh. Tapi hebat dalam hal fashion dan wanita. Dia seakarang ini sedang menyukai senior wanitanya. Tapi dia hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkannya bahwa menceritakan kepada sangat pribadi baginya.

Mereka juga saling membalap satu sama menjadi yang pertama.

Hitsugaya pun langsung melambaikan tangannya kepada Yoh lalu melesat jauh meninggalkan Yoh.

Yoh hanya tersnyum kecil melihatnya dan mulai kembali menggas mobilnya dengan mereka melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan lainnya, mereka tetap lihai dalam hal buka seorang pembalap mereka tetap terlihat luwes dan sangat bersahabat dengan jalan.

Bahkan mereka hingga di kejar dengan beberapa polisi yang sedang patroli. Tapi hebatnya mereka tidak pernah tertangkap sekalipun.

Mereka kali ini sudah mulai menjauh dari tengah kota, dan semakin mendekat pada kaki gunung yang jarang dan hampir tidak pernah di datangi orang dan para pendaki.

Tapi kali ini mereka lebih memperlambat kendaraan mereka masing-masing, sepertinya sudah hampir sampai pada tujuan mereka. Tepat di sebuak gubuk kecil tanpa berpenguni yang berada tidak jauh dari kaki gunung dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas.

Hitsugaya sudah melepas helmnya dan memarkirkan motornya sedangkan Yoh tetap diam di dalam ferrarinya dan tidak keluar sama sekali. Sementara Hitsugaya kini sedikit memeriksa motronya dan membanggakannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini, mereka belum datang juga?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan keras sambil masih mengecek keadaan motronya. "atau jangan kamu yang salah ingat kapan kalian janjianny?" Lanjutnya.

"Urus saja motormu dan diamlah," balas Yoh sama seperti biasanya. Dingin.

"Ayolah, bisakah kau tidak sedingin itu padaku," Hitsugaya tampak ngeri terhadap temannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya menerima telepon dari seseorang, dan dia hanya mengobrol sebentar dan sangat ia kembali menutup telepon dan mendekat kepada mobil Yoh.

"Mereka sudah dekat," ujar Hitsugaya

"Ini akan jadi reuni yang penuh darah," Yoh tertawa kecil.

Yoh akhirnya keluar dari mobil, kini dia sudah tampak seperti seorang pelajar yang lebat kini tampak lebih acak-acakan dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam.

Hitsugaya tetap bersikap wajar untuk sekarang ini, serta merapikan rambut putihnya yang lebat.

Tidak lama mereka menunggu, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria lagi. Tapi dia hanya menggunakan sepeda gunungnya. Sangat beda dengan Yoh yang Arogan dan Hitsugaya yang lucu. Dia lebih bisa di sebut, orang yang biasa saja. Tapi lebih lucu dari Hitsugaya.

Oz Vessalius, malaikat kecil yang polos. Dia juga termasuk dalam tipe semua sayang Oz tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun, yang dia tahu hanya begitu, tidaklah sedikit wanita yang selalu berusaha menjadi kekasihnya merasakan menjadi kekasih seorang malaikat.

Oz adalah seorang anak kuliah, namun orang-orang banyak yang mengira bahwa dia masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama karena badanya yang juga menjadi salah satu halangan baginya.

Kuku Jari Yoh kali ini semakin panjang, tampak jelas terjadi perubahan pada dirinya. Dalam sekejap Yoh sudah berada di belakang Oz di sertai dengan angin yang berhamburan mengikuti arah gerak yoh.

Yoh pun mendekatkan kuku jarinya yang panjang tepat di ujung tenggorokan Oz dan menekannya perlahan hingga Oz mulai tak bisa bernafas.

Tapi tak ada sedikit pun raut ketakutan di wajah dengan itu juga Yoh mulai menarik kembali kuku jarinya menjauh dari tenggorokan Oz dan membuatnya kembali bernafas lega. Seperti memberi sedikit Oz tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini, dengan cepat Oz berbalik menghadap Yoh dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya tepat kearah perutnya terlempat beberapa meter dari Oz, tapi dia tidak Oz tetap belanjut, ia langsung kembali mengejar Yoh yang baru saja kembali menyeimbangkan diri akibat pukulan kali ini kaki Oz yang mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kiri Yoh yang kali ini benar-benat mebuatnya terjatuh dan mengantam sebuah pohon pinus. Hingga akhirnya roboh akibat terhepas mengenai Yoh. Oz kembali mengejar Yoh seperti tidak memberi kali ini keberuntungan ada pada Yoh. Dia lalu mengangkat bagian pohon pinus yang patah dan memang sangat besar. Tidak wajar jika seorang manusia biasa bisa melakukan hal itu. Dengan sekali kibasan, kini Oz lah yang terpental jauh hingga menggenai kendaraan Hitsugaya.

"Ahh, motorku!" Hitsugaya Protes tidak terima. Hitsugaya yang tadinya hanya duduk tenang menyaksikan mereka berdua, akhirnya kini dia ikut campur dalam pertarungan -bulu tumbuh lebat dan cepat di antara tangan dan kakinya Hitsugaya, berwarna kuning kemerah-merahan.

Dia langsung menerkam Yoh, namun Yoh berhasil menghindar. Tapi Oz yang berada jauh di belakang mereka langsung mengangkat motor Hitsugaya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai Yoh dan Hitsugaya giliran mereka yang terjatuh kali ini.

Mereka kelelahan, tidak ada yang sanggup bergerak kecuali Hitsugaya yang baru saja ikut bergabung dalam bertiga saling bertatapan satu sama lain sambil Yoh yang tadinya panjang kini kembali seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan tatapnya yang -bulu di tubuh Hitsugaya juga sekejap rontok begitu saja dan menghilang mengikuti angin. Sedangkan Oz tetap seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

"Kalian ternyata tidak berubah, masih lemah seperti dulu," Oz mengejek mereka berdua.

"Hey, akun belum menunjukan semua kemampuan ku," balas Hitsugaya.

Yoh hanya meludahkan liurnya dan mendekati Oz.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," Yoh berbisik kecil di telinga Oz.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa." Nada suara Oz terdengar datar. "Kakak," lanjutnya.

"Cukupkan reuni persaudaraan kalian! Pikirkan motorku," teriak Hitsugaya yang masih memandangi motornya yang hancur.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Yoh kini bercahaya, semakin terang dan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah bulatan besar seperti bola dan menyatu di tengah-tengah telapak Yoh mengarahkan tangannya tepat pada satu yang tadinya bulat memanjang dan menipis serta melesat cepat kepada sasaran yang sudah di tentukan Yoh.

Tidak mencapai hitungan detik benda itu meledak dan terbakar oleh Yoh. Hancur menjadi gumpalan asap.

"Yeah! strike," Oz bersemangat melihat hal itu.

"MOTORKU! Sialan kau Yoh," Hitsugaya tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

Yoh langsung berpaling tanpa menghiraukan Hitsugaya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu?" Pertanyaan Yoh kepada Oz kali ini lebih serius.

Oz lalu mengeluarkan dua buah coke yang teselip di kantong jaketnya dan melemparkan salah satunya kepada berdua kini bersandar di kap mobilnya Yoh sambil meneguk sebotol coke sementara Hitsugaya masih duduk jauh dari mereka dan menatap sisa-sisa asap yang masih tersisa.

"Ketua yang mengutusku ke sini, dan selain itu dia juga memilih mu, Hitsugaya dan salah seorang lagi yang aku pun tidak kenal siapa orang itu untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas," Oz memulai pembicaran seriusnya sambil melempar botol cokenya yang sangat cepat dia habiskan,"Yeah home run," lanjutnya ketika botol itu tepat mendarat ke dalam tong sampah di dekat mereka.

Yoh tampak terkejut ketika mendengar kabar yang di bawa Oz.

"Tugas lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengundurkan diri," lanjut Yoh.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak setuju, tapi kalau tidak, semuanya akan berantakan," balas Oz.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan lagi pada ketua?"

"Semua Netizer jika kita menolaknya."

Yoh kesal dan geram, tapi semuannya ia tahan. Dia tidak ingin kemarahannya di ketahui oleh yang lain.

Yoh pun kini bertanya lagi,"Bukankah surat perdamaian itu sudah di setujui?"

"Itu dia tujuan dari semua ini, surat itu hilang,"

"Apa? Jadi segel itu?"

"Ya, semuanya yang telah mengetahuinya, dan hanya ini satu-satunya yang di temukan di dekat lokasi surat itu di curi," Oz menunjukan sebuah kalung hati berwarna silver yang kecil.

"Apa hubunganya ketua meberikan petunjuk ini pada kita? Ini kan urusan polisi di sana," Nada suara Yoh terdengar keras dan kasar.

"Tugas kita sekarang tidak hanya satu, kita di tugaskan untuk mencari tahu siapa di balik semua ini dan satunya lagi aku tidak bilang tugas keduanya harus kita tanyakan pada salah seorang lagi yang ikut dengan kita nantinya,"Oz mengembalikan kalung itu kedalam sakunya.

"Bodoh, bagaimana dengan musketeers tingkat atas? Apa tugas mereka? Bersantai?"

"Tidak mereka juga punya tugas,lebih berat lagi. Mereka menjadi mata-mata dan penyelidik di beberapa selcusion cosmos, tempat berkumpulnya para pembunuh,"

"Ayolah, kalian tahu kelalaian para guardainers di mereka tidak punya otak atau apa mereka memang benar-benar bodoh!" Hitsugaya kini angkat bicara dan bisa melupakan motornya yang hancur.

Mendengar perkataan itu Yoh dan Oz kembali mengeluarkan kemampuannya, melebihi kecepatan cahaya dia kini sudah kembai berada di belakang Hitsugaya dan langsung membungkam mulutnya Hitsugaya.

Oz juga kini melompat tinggi, hampir 10 meter dari tanah. Hal yang juga mustahil. Saat berada di udara Oz mulai mempertajam insting dan penciumannya mencari bau-bau yang suda mereka curiga.

"Dia di sini," ujar Oz kepada Yoh yang sudah wasapada dan juga Hitsugaya yang lambat sadarnya akan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Hitsugaya melepaskan bungkaman Yoh dan menganggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dia sudah mengerti.

"SEKARANG!" perintah Yoh.

-oOo-

DUARRRRR,"Hore, aku memang tak terkalahkan,"

Teriak seorang perempuan yang sedang asyik bermain game ps-nya dan berteriak-teriak sendiri ketika dia berhasil memenangkan gamenya. Sudah hampir seharian mulai dari pulang sekolah hingga sore ini dia tidak berhenti dan terus sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia adalah gamers -kamarnya penuh dengan poster-poster game, kaset-kaset game yang tersusun rapi, beberapa majalah yang selalu update membahas game-game terbaru dan bahkan peralatan sekolahnya tidak jauh dengan hal yang berbau dari game adventure, horror, fighter, dan game dewasa yang penuh kekerasan pun lengkap game dan menyelesaikannya hingga akhir merupakan suatu kesenangan baginya.

"Kim Soo Ra, kecilkanlah suaramu, aku lagi belajar nih," Seorang lelaki yang lebih tua dari Soo Ra mengedor pintu sambil terus berteriak memerintah adiknya supaya mengecilkan volume gamenya dan tentu juga suaranya yang sangat keras.

"Oppa urus saja belajar mu sana, lagipula ini tidaklah terlalu nyaring," balas Soo Ra tidak perduli.

"Awas kau ya, lihat pembalasan ku," ucap Kim Jung Ri kesal meninggalkan pintu kamar Soo Ra dan pasrah pada keadaannya sekarang.

"Hah, orang itu selalu pasrah, tidak ada perlawan," Soo Ra bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memainkan gamenya.

Tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering membuatnya berhenti sejenak dari permainannya.

"Yeobseo. Jagiya," soo Ra menyambut telepon itu dengan sangat senang,"Ada apa nih kamu nelpon sore-sore begini, biasanya kan kamu sibuk dengan olahraga sepak bola mu kan,"

"Ne, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu sekarang. Datanglah ke taman sekarang juga,"

"Oppa, ada apa ini? Sepertinya sangat penting."

"Soo ra, ,"Teleponnya tiba-tiba langsung di tutup, dengan masih kebingungan Soo Ra mengambil jaketnya dan pergi tanpa minta izin dulu ataupun mematikan ps-nya.

Soo Ra terus berlari kecil menuju taman, kebetulan tamannya tidaklah jauh dari rumah.

Sore yang hampir menjelang malam sangat berangin, beberapa daun kering berterbangan di sana-sini.

Sesampainya di taman, Soo Ra berusaha mencari dimana Lee Jung Min sekarang berada. Hingga akhirnya sesosok pria yang tampan dan sempurna di mata Soo Ra berada tepat di kursi taman paling ujung tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

"Oppa," soo Ra melambaikan tangannya lalu mendekat mendekati Jung Min.

Jung Min pun berdiri dari bangku itu, dan kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Soo Ra.

"Soo Ra, ini. Simpanlah," tanpa berbasi-basi terlebih dahulu Jung Min lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah kalung hati berwarna silver di dalamnya.

"Tapi, untuk apa? Ini bukan hari jadian kita kan? Ini juga bukan ulang tahun ku?"

"Soo Ra, simpan kau tidak pernah lupa tentang semua hal yang kita lakukan selama ini,"

"Oppa ini apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Jangan berpura-pura Soo Ra, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Soo Ra teriam,dia tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya, sepertinya dia juga tidak sanggup lagi berbohong.

"Tentang perpindahanmu ke Jepangg, 5 hari lagi kan? Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?"

Soo Ra hanya bisa diam sementara air matanya kini terus mengalir. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jawablah Soo Ra, jawab," Jung Min meletakan kedua tangannya tepat di pundak Soo Ra.

"Soo Ra, aku cuma ingin kau jujur," lanjut Jung Min.

"Oppa," ucap Soo Ra sambil menangis.

Jung Min pun lalu memeluk erat Soo Ra.

"Menangislah sepuas mu," ucap Jung Min. Tanpa sadar pun Jung Min ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat di tengah angin yang berhembus dan juga taman yang benar-benar sunyi pada malam ini. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu tahu perasaan ini jika aku jadi kamu."

"Oppa, aku juga tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengikuti orang tua yang pindah kerja ke Jepangg," ucap Soo Ra yang masih berada dalam pelukan hangat Jung Min.

"Diam, dan menangislah," balas Jung Min.

Angin semakin deras, dan sambaran petir semakin terdengar keras. Tetes-tetes air hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi mereka. Jung Min kini melepakan pelukannya.

"Soo Ra, aku tahu ini perpisahan yang berat. Tapi aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku,"

"Oppa, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan tidak akan pernah,"Balas Soo Ra pelan.

"Ingat, gunakanlah selalu kalung berjanji?"

"Iya, aku janji."

Mereka terus bertatapan, sangat dekat. Tangan hangat Jung Min selalu melekat erat pada pipi Soo Ra.

"Soo Ra!" Kini suara Jung Min terdengar lebih serak. Soo Ra mebalas dengan menatap lembut mata Jung Min.

"Saranghaeyo, Oppa!"

Jung Min pun tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut bibir kecil Soo Ra sementara tetesan hujan turun semakin deras dan lebat.

-oOo-

"Kasihan sekali kamu, sakit di saat seperti ini!" Jung Ri mengejek Soo Ra yang terkena flu akibat dia pulang kehujanan saat bertemu dengan kekasihnya kemarin.

"Sudah Jung Ri, jangan terus mengejek bantu Appa mu sana,"Ucap Ibu mereka yang berusaha membuat Jung Ri berhenti mengejek saudaranya,"Dan Soo Ra lebih baik kamu tunggu di mobil saja dulu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat,"

Soo Ra lalu pergi menunggu di mobil, sedangkan Ayahnya dan Jung Ri sibuk memindahkan beberapa barang yang masih tertinggal serta Ibunya yang ikut membantu juga beberapa hal kecil.

Beberapa Teman Jung Rid an Soo Ra juga datang sebentar untuk melepas kepergian sangat sulit bagi Soo Ra yang memang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul.

"Kapan-kapan, jangan lupa balik main ke sini ya Soo Ra,"

"Kami merindukan mu."

"Jangan lupakan kami ya."

Beberapa teman Soo Ra menyampaikan salam berusaha memanfaatkan waktu untuk saling juga Jung Ri, dia juga di datangi beberapa teman lelakinya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap? Ayo berangkat," ucap Ayah Soo Ra bersemangat.

Sementara mobil berjalan, Soo Ra melihat teman-temannya melalui jendela belakang sedang melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Jangan sedih begitu, lagipula kita hanya 2 tahun di sana," ucap Jung Ri pada adiknya.

"Hush, hiburlah malah mengejek seperti itu," Ibu Soo Ra memperingati Jung Ri.

"Iya, iya juga aku lagi menghiburnya," balas Jung Ri kesal akibat Ibunya selali membela Soo Ra.

Sedangkan Soo Ra tampak tidak perduli, dia hanya terdiam dan menggenggam erat pemberian Jung Min padanya. Soo Ra terus diam dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, dia tampak masih belum bisa meninggalkan kota kelahirannya.

Sementara Jung Ri bersemangat dan masih mengejek Soo Ra.

"Jepangg, Jepangg. Bakal seperti apa yah di sana?" Jung Ri penasaran.

"Teman baru, tempat tinggal aku tidak cepatlah," Perintah Jung Ri pada Ayahnya.

"Jung Ri tenanglah," Ibunya menegur Jung R lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai tepat 15 menit sebelum keberangkatan. Setelah mengatur beberapa barang , mereka kini sudah siap untuk penerbangan hari ini sangat cerah dan memungkinkan perjalanan kali ini sangat lanaer dan tanpa halangan. Dia pesawat ada beberapa turis asing, penduduk lokal, dan tentu beberapa orang Jepang juga ada. Jung Ri sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya dan sudah mendengarkan beberapa lagu dengan headseatnya, Ayah mereka sibuk dengan beberapa buku dan kamus bahasa Jepangg. Dia berlatih dan berusaha agar saat nanti di Jepangg dia tidak sulit berkomunikasi. Tidak lupa dengan peta, terselip di dalam mereka masih nerveous, dia selalu takut bila ikut dalam penerbangan pesawat, dan hingga saat ini dia berusha melakukan sesuatu yang mebuatnya tidak tegang. Sedangkan Soo Ra menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela pesawat. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat, hingga kali ini air mata itu menetes dari air matanya.

Hampir saja Soo Ra ingin mematikan hp-nya, tiba-tiba dia mendapat pesan dari Jung Min.

"_Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku ya. ^_^" _Begitulah isi pesannya.

Dengan cepat Soo Ra pun membalas;

"_Iya, aku tidak akan lupa. ^_^" _

Lalu Soo Ra pun mematikan hp-nya.

"_Jepangg aku datang," t_eriak Jung Ri keras dan bersemangat. Hingga mata dalam seisi pesawat tertuju pada Jung Ri an membuatnya malu.

Senyum kecil pun kali ini terlihat dari wajah Soo Ra dan tidak lupa wajah malunya Jung Ri.

-o0o-

Hitsugaya tampak terlihat bagaikan serigala yang tengah kelaparan sekarang. Dia melihat Oz yang menunjuk tepat kepada sebuah pohon besar. Sangat besar. Tanpa piker panjang pun Hitsugaya berlari sangat yang begitu besar pun ia tabrak dan terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran besar di tengah pohon itu, namun pohon itu tetap berdiri kokoh. Dia balik pohon iyu dia dapat melihat jelas seseorang dengan jas birunya yang melekat erat di padukan dengan celana kain dan kemeja putihnya. Orang itu terpental jauh akibat serangan Hitsugaya tadi. Sekali lagi Hitsugaya mencoba menabrak langsung orang itu dan menghantamnya kembali. Tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang bertabrakan dengan pohon dia meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, apa-apaan main serang saja," tiba-tiba seorang pria yang tadi di serang Hitsugaya kini sudah duduk manis di pintu mobil Yoh sambil membersihkan sedikit bajunya yang kotor akibat serangan tadi.

"Sejak kapan kau?" Oz tampak begitu terkejut. Sementara Hitsugaya baru muncul di antara semak-semak yang ada sambil masih menahan sakit.

"Jangan kotori mobilmu," Yoh menegur Pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan mau apa ke sini?" Yoh langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diri," Pria itu kini sudah ada tepat dihadapan Yoh.

Hitsugaya dan Oz terkejut melihat hal itu, dia lebih cepat daripada Yoh. Sedangkan wajah Yoh tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

Lalu pria itu mengambil sesuatu di balik jasnya. "Perkenalkan aku Kudo, Shinichi Kudo." Dia menunjukan karu namanya kepada Yoh.

"Detektif yang di tugaskan untuk menemani anak kecil seperti kalian ini untuk menjalankan tugas."

"Jadi kau ya orang itu?" Tanya Oz.

"Ya, tentu saja! Bila tanpa aku mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini," balas Shinichi sombong sambil membuang begitu saja kartu namanya yang kemudian terbakar secara tiba-tiba di udara.

"Wah, kau pesulap ya?" Hitsugaya tampak takjub.

"Ya bisa di katakana seperti itu,"

"Wah ayo, tunjukan lagi sulapmu,"

"Lebih baik periksa dulu sepatumu sebelum melihat pertunjukan ku,"

Hitsugaya tampak bingung dengan perkataan Shinchi sambil memeriksa sepatunya seperti yang di katakana Shinichi.

"Wow, Oz ini sepatumu kan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Oz sangat bingung melihat hal itu.

"Kapan kau menukarnya? Keren sekali" Hitsugaya semakin takjub akibat semua itu.

"Heh, mau-maunya kau di bodohi orang seperti dia," sela Yoh.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan semuanya tentang ini," Shinichi memualai penjelasannya.

"Jadi kalung hati itu sebenarnya ada dua pasang, dan salah satunya hilang dan menurut kabar yang ada kalung itu ada di salah satu tangan seorang manusia. Tugas kita hanya menyelidiki dimana kalung itu dan jangan sampai para penncuri mengetahunya," Shinchi menunjukan beberapa foto kalung hati yang hilang itu dan kalung itu sama persis dengan yang di tunjukan Oz.

"Lanjutkanlah," Perintah Yoh.

"Baiklah," balas Shinichi dan foto-foto itu pun kembali terbakar setelah di lempar Shinichi ke udara.

"Jika kita sudah tahu dimana kalung itu, selanjutnya kita harus mengambilnya. Tapi ingat, janga ambil secar paksa ataupun harus membuat orang itu memberinya secara ikhlas dan tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Jangan ada kekerasan kita hanya sebentar jadi jangan buang-buang waktu,"

"Tanpa kekerasan, apa-apaan ini? Pasati tidak seru" Keluh Oz.

"Jadi mulai besok berusahalah mencari kabar yang ada, paham?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk paham, Yoh langsung kembali ke mobilnya,

sementra Oz sangat bersemagat "Let's start? Yeah,"

-o0o-

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah di minggu ini, itu berarti ini sudah mendekat akhir dan Hitsugaya sekolah seperti biasanya begitu juga dengan Oz, dia kuliah. Sedangkan Shinchi tidak tahu dia menghilang kemana. Tapi mereka tidak lupa dengan tugasa masing-masing, mereka masih saling member kabar satu sama lain dan member kabar yang mereka tahu.

Tidak lama setelah bel masuk berbunyi tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka masuk dan meberi pengunguman.

Setelah mengucapkan salam lalu wali kelas mereka mulai berbicara.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan satu murid baru lagi," Wali kelas itu lalu memanggil masuk murid baru tersebut,"Silahkan perkenalkan diri mu,"

Murid baru itu adalah seorang dia maju beberapa langkah "Selamat pagi, perkenalkan aku Kim Soo Ra, aku baru pindah dari boleh memanggil aku Soo kerja samanya," lalu Soo Ra membungkukkan member hormat.

"Baiklah anak-anak silahkan nanti berkenalan lebih dekat denga Soo Ra," ujar wali kelas,"Soo Ra silakan kau duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sana,"Wali kelas menunjukan satu-satunya kursi kosong yang ada di kelas mereka yang tepat berada di sebelah Hitsugaya. Satu kelas saling berbisik satu sama lain dan mebicarakan tentang murid baru itu sementara wali kelas mereka kembali meninggalkan kelas. Soo Ra pun hanya duduk diam di sebelah Hitsugaya sambil memeriksa isi-isi tasnya. Hitsugaya pun bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan, dia terlihat canggung terhadap orang baru, apalagi untuk perempuan seperti Soo Ra yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya yang kini memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey, aku Hitsugaya. Salam kenal."

"Iya, mohon kerja samanya," balas Soo Ra yang juga tampak masih canggung.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau sampai pindah ke sini?"

"Aku ikut orang tua ku pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan mereka."

"Oh, pasti sangat sulit untuk berpisah dengan mereka di Seoul ya."

"Ya memang berat, semoga saja aku dapat teman yang sama baiknya dengan mereka di sini nantinya," balas Soo Ra.

"Berarti kau tidak salah orang," Hitsugaya berusaha membuat suasanna di antara mereka lebih lepas dan tertawa kecil bersama-sama. Dari beberapa percakapan saja, Soo Ra sudah bisa dekat dengan Hitsugaya dan begitu juga terlihat sangat akrab dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tidak lama setelah itu guru untuk pelajaran hari ini memasuki yang tadinya gaduh kini menjadi diam dan pun memulai pelajaran selama 2 jam penuh hingga bel istirahat tidak begitu mengikuti pelajaran yang di jelaskan guru, dia lebih memilih duduk diam dengan pikirannya yang Yoh duduk di kursi paling belakang, guru pun tidak terlalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

2 jam penuh berjalan sangat cepat, anak-anak langsung berhambur keluar kelas, ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, ada yang ke toilet tapi ada juga yang tetap berdiam di kelas.

"Jadi kau sudah memilih ingin mengukuti ekstrakulikuler apa nanti?" Hitsugaya bertanya pada Soo Ra dalam perjalanan ke kantin.

"Uhm ya, aku masih bingung," balas Soo Ra,"Mungkin musik? Ya musik," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus musik? Kau kan bisa memilih yang lebih baik, mungkin olahraga atau lari kan?" Hitsugaya berusaha supaya Soo Ra satu ekstrakulikuler dengannya. Tapi sayang, mereka beda pilihan.

"Olahraga itu melelahkan, aku tidak suka bila badanku berkeringat!"

"Ya terserah kau sajalah," Ejek Hitsugaya.

Mereka pun langsung ke kantin. Soo Ra pun tampak senang, di hari pertamanya saja dia sudah punya teman sebaik Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya, habis dari kantin nanti kita ke perpusatakaan beberapa buku yang mau ku lihat di sini,"

Hitsugaya hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pertanda setuju sambil memegang nampannya yang sangat penuh dengan makanan.

-o0o-

"Kau harus temukan ini secepatnya! Jangan buat Dewa menunggu," ucap salah seorang berotot dan bertubuh besar dengan sayap-sayap api di dua punggungnya kepada 3 orang berjubah hitam dan berkerudung sambil menunjukan sebuah gambar kecil pada mereka tampak tidak jelas akibat kerudung topi mereka yang sangat besar.

Ketiga orang itu hanya mengangguk dan satu-persatu pergi menghilang di tengah gumpalan kabut yang tebal.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mereka akan berhasil," tiba-tiba muncul lagi seseorang, tapi dia kali ini terlihat kerdil dan tampak tua dengan rambutnya yang putih.

"Xylitail, saja siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir,"

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan para makhluk itu, Groll.," balas pria tua yang bernama Xylitail. Sementara Groll hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sebab.

Xylitail menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kotor "Kau ingat kan, ini tugas terakhirmu Groll?"

"Apa urusanmu orang tua," balas Groll santai dan tenang

-o0o-

**TBC!**

* * *

Bagaimana? Seru? XDD

Atau bikin anda illfil? *plak

Fufufufu.. Disini saya hanya bertugas mengupdate saja, dan saya ingatkan—bukan saya yang nulis. Tapi... MARIO! *jeeng *jeeng

Jadi kalau ada keluhan, silahkan sampaikan pada Mario. -dilempar sapu-

Review, please? :)


End file.
